Love knows no boundaries ON HIATUS
by Imaginative Weirdo
Summary: After Infinity War, Wanda Maximoff and Vision are among the billions dead on Earth. Wanda, of course, will have an existence after death, but how could Vision have a soul? He is an android, after all. It's impossible. On the flip side, how will Wanda handle the ultimate death of her lover? How human is a man who is powered by a rock anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first multi-chapter story. This is a Wanda/Vision fic, (they're my OTP.) Takes place after Infinity War, but before Endgame. I really wanted Vision and Wanda to stay together, so this helps me answer that. This'll probably be 3-4 chapters, I'm not going to make this too long. **I will not update this regularly, **so you are going to have to be patient, just a warning. I may change the title of this later on as well. And the summary, because I kind of suck at those, to be honest. So yea, hope you enjoy this.

Takes place post-IW (and AMaTW.)

Words: 2,292

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters. I wish I did, (they're awesome characters) but I unfortunately do not.

Chapter Rating: K

Published: 4/11/2019

* * *

Vision woke up in a field of green grass with the occasional wildflower, in quite a daze. It must have been around sunset, as there was a certain orange glow in the sky. He tried to shake his confusion and recall the last thing that had happened to him. As he stood up with difficulty, he had successfully recalled the memory (if the android could even call it that): Being destroyed once at the hand of the love of his existence, Wanda Maximoff, in an attempt to destroy the mind stone. He was.. _At peace,_ he thought. Even if Stark (whose whereabouts he did not know of,) Banner, and Princess Shuri were not able to recreate him without the stone, he knew that at the very least Thanos would never be able to commit mass genocide. He felt his forehead crack open, and he lost his senses a split second before his body was presumably torn apart. The last thing he saw was Wanda's melancholy face and Thanos coming behind her.

What seemed like both mere seconds and an eternity later, Vision felt his body getting pieced back together. He thought it was a very odd and unnatural feeling, as if time was reversing to before Wanda obliterated him. He knew that he only had a small fraction of his senses at that point. The scene continued in his head. Once he regained consciousness, he was very confused, but internally dismayed upon seeing Thanos' face in front of him. He heard Wanda shout "No!" and tried attacking Thanos, only to be swatted aside like a mere gnat. If an android could choke, then Vision most definitely did when Thanos wrapped the cursed gauntlet around his throat. He could hear himself screaming in agony as Thanos pulled away his precious source of his consciousness: the yellow mind stone seemingly glued to his forehead. He heard a sickening crunch that brought him the most pain of all, then that same odd feeling of peace flowed through his body as he lost his senses once more, seeming to replace his life smoothly and quickly.

_Why am I alive? Where am I? Did Wanda bring me here perhaps?_ Vision deliberated as he began to walk around the strange field. The first thing he noticed was that the dull orange glow was constant all around him. The sun much higher in the sky than it would be for a sunset. It was very peculiar that it would act like that.

The field had minor hills and valleys, and since Vision was standing in one of those basins, he couldn't see much in front of him. When he looked to his sides, he saw the field level out, with a tree line about a 2-3 minutes human walk away from him. Vision's elbow then grazed the place where Thanos' minion impaled him with a spear, negating both his phasing and disguise ability. To his surprise it felt… gone. Not even stitched up or replaced with extra vibranium, but just like the spot was before Vision got impaled. He then walked near one of the hills, and confidently decided to try phasing through it. He speed walked towards the hill, and kept his footing on the hill just like he remembered. But as Vision tried to activate his phasing, he found with dismay that is didn't activate as he tripped and fell on his knees. It would have been quite embarrassing if any humans (especially Mr. Stark) had seen.

_That's odd. It was almost as if my programming prevented me from phasing, not just an external injury,_ Vision thought as he got up and brushed the dirt off of his bare white feet. He looked at them with curiousness and surprise. _Especially since I currently have my human form._ That led him to test his other powers on the hill before finding other life. After all, if Vision found someone who reacted aggressively to him, it'd be useful to know if he had a power before he tried to use it on them. He did not seem to be able to increase his density, but he seemed to be able to decrease his density, as he was able to float off the ground for a few seconds. But again, it seemed like his code prevented him from increasing his density, and while it felt like his code let him decrease his density and fly, the code for that seemed separate from what it used to be. It was almost as if someone rewired him. Vision pushed the absurd thought out of his head.

Then he felt his forehead (why didn't he think to do that before?) and became somewhat concerned. The mind stone was missing. It was almost as if it was never there. He mentally crossed off the ability to harness the mind stone's energy on his list of powers and abilities he still had.

_How did Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner manage to bring me to life without the mind stone? It's unlikely Thor's new hammer could have helped, presuming he is even still alive,_ Vision thought. He then decided to attempted to shape-shift into his normal, red-skinned, armored self. And he succeeded, albeit with great difficulty. He lost his human disguise, but he couldn't generate his armor and cape, so he got stuck in a green cardigan over top a white button down, and khakis. Vision then got an idea to try and disguise himself to look like Bruce Banner. He had succeeded with it in the past. But after five minutes, he realized he could only toggle between his two forms, and his human form was his default.

At this point Vision decided to take a look at his code and hardware himself. He found that his code was just as he thought it was: changed, inhibiting certain abilities. He also found that his code was… _quiet, being no other words to describe it well at the moment._ It was as if it wasn't even half of what gave him consciousness. His code **was** like that prior to the battle, but the mind stone (and it's odd neurological system) connected with his code, working with it to create Vision. There was nothing on Vision to replace the mind stone, but yet his code was still somehow off, hiding in the background like something else was doing most of the work. Vision kept all of his intellect and logic, but he could not figure out a logical explanation for how his code was able to function only as part of him (a minor part of him at that) if the mind stone (or a suitable substitute) was not with him. In any case, the only substitute Vision could think of is possibly Wanda, and she was nowhere in site.

_My love couldn't have abandoned me, right? _Vision thought erratically.

At this point, Vision was sitting on the side of the hill, still utterly befuddled at his predicament. He reviewed the facts: Vision had "died", his cold body probably tossed aside mercilessly by that purple villain called Thanos. Yet, he emerged perfectly fine, his wounds seemingly disappeared, as if they didn't even exist. Shuri didn't succeed in rewiring Vision, or else Wanda would not of had to destroy him. No one at the battle was to be found. Same with all other humans.

_Once Thanos collected the mind stone from my head, Vision thought. He would've combined its power with the other stones and wiped out half of all life. Let me see, what did Bruce say on the ride to Wakanda? There was mind, space, time, soul…_ Vision paused at the word soul. He recognized it from somewhere. He brought up the word in his mind, trying to find the probably extensive amount of data he had on it. Instead of it popping up like a google search, he had to almost backtrack and… think hard. Finally he recalled a conversation between Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff (Vision began to wonder for a second where she was) and himself. It was about 3 weeks after Sokovia, where he asked their opinions on what would remain different between him and human beings in terms of what humans called "character" and "personality," among other things besides his powers and what he's made out of (vibranium and code versus flesh and neurons.) He heard Steve whisper something, so faint even he couldn't hear it.

"What was that, Rogers?" Tony asked, curiously but almost mockingly.

"Nothing," Steve quickly announced.

"Oh really? No, it's just I thought I heard you saying something that may be of use to Vision," Tony continued.

"Tony, I don't know if you know what I said, but whether you heard it or not, it's not something a robot would like to know. He'd probably get offended," Steve assured.

"It's new knowledge for him, Steve. We need to teach him about humanity, ya know," Tony insisted.

"Tony, just pretend I didn't say anything. In any case, I know what you think about this and I'd rather not start an argument. I doubt Wanda would want to be forced to argue over something in the first month of her being with us. Just drop it," Steve enforced, his tone hinting at anger.

Right before it got to almost the boiling point, Bruce cut in. "Guys, guys. Stop fighting. Let's just tell Vision that he's different from us 'cause he most likely doesn't have a soul and I'm sure he'll appreciate our honesty. J.A.R.V.I.S. appreciated honesty, and I hardly get offended when I'm not green, so I'm sure he'll be fine!"

Everyone was staring at Bruce. Steve was in the sort of, _What the heck, man? You shouldn't of said that_ stature, whereas Tony was staring at him like, _Did you seriously just suggest that?_ Wanda's eyes were calmer, more understanding, interested in what Bruce had to say. Vision couldn't see his own face, obviously, but he recalled he scrunched it up and lowered his eyebrows, the way many people did when they were confused, which is what he felt like.

After a hard, long silence, Vision spoke. "What is this… soul you mention? My database shows no recollection of the word."

After another, smaller silence, Tony spoke. "Are you serious, guys?" He said. "Souls don't even exist, and even if they did, a robot semi-created by yours truly would be the absolute last thing in the world to want to be educated about them, nonetheless have one." He smiled for a second before continuing. "It's almost funny, really. The fact that you guys want to teach Vision about something that doesn't even exist, I mean, haha, am I right? Besides, what else would that teach Vision about humans other than the fact that we have… interesting imaginations and hopes?" The apparently soulless android simply watched, dumbfounded and confused.

"You're forgetting that Vision is my creation, too," Bruce pointed out. "And I think he should know about this sort of thing. High school students learn about this in history class, and in a way, Vision is an avid, curious high schooler." Wanda nodded at the notion, and the four Avengers silently agreed to teach Vision about souls.

"Also, Tony," Steve said in a menacing tone, "Souls** do** exist, so don't go around trying to bash peoples beliefs with your own. Many people won't be as tolerant of that as I am."

"Jeez, Saint Steven," Tony remarked. "Let's just get on with this lesson, okay?"

And so they did. Vision was taught new concepts like _religion, karma, atheist_ (as well as to associate the word with Tony, at least according to Steve) and (perhaps most importantly) _Heaven,_ among many other things. It was essentially what humans would call a crash course in world religion.

He also got a basic answer to his question: "While not proven to **exist **or **not exist**," Banner said before going into a coughing fit while saying "Steve" and "Tony" in a negative manner. He then continued, "The soul is believed to be an immortal part of a person, and that, once the body dies, the soul remains 'alive,' so to speak, and goes elsewhere, sometimes believed to be an afterlife, sometimes believed to be a new, different body."

Vision got out of his own mind and moved back to the hilly field. _Souls definitely exist, and that soul could go to an afterlife,_ he thought._ That puts a new idea into perspective._ He went over the possibility for a solid minute, then realized the one flaw that voids everything: Vision is an android. He does not "live" like most beings do. He does not require oxygen to function, he does not have neurons like humans, he computes things in an equation rather than think rationally (and occasionally irrationally) like humans do. He could never, ever, have offspring of his own. Therefore, even though he can show emotion, and has a lover, and has earthly, very human desires, Vision could not be defined as a living being, so he most certainly could not have a soul.

But then why is he still able to function? How did certain powers get reprogrammed but not others? Why is his mind a little bit slower? If he isn't dead, then what could have happened? Why does he feel so… different?

Vision couldn't answer that question, but he wasn't going to stand around to wait for an answer. Making sure he was in his default form (as he now liked to call it) he began to trudge up the hill that he tested his powers on. Maybe he could see if there was anyone on the other side. _Maybe Wanda's looking for me on the other side._


	2. Chapter 2

Words: 1,397

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters. I wish I did, (they're awesome characters) but I unfortunately do not.

Also, I did see Endgame (it was fricking awesome) and I decided that the events of Endgame, everything I learned about the MCU in it, will not impact this story. As in, there are **NO ENDGAME SPOILERS IN THIS.** I may include a tie in at the end of this (still not sure,) but if you haven't seen Endgame, don't worry about it. If you have, treat this as if Endgame didn't come out yet unless I say otherwise. 'Nuff said, enjoy!

Chapter Rating: K+

Published: 5/9/2019

* * *

When Wanda Maximoff opened her eyes, she was propped against a tree on the edge of a bright city, not unlike Novi Grad. But this Novi Grad did not have a giant chasm in the middle and did not have people running in terror while robots tried to destroy it, like she last remembered it. She It took her a second to come to the epiphany that she wasn't in Wakanda anymore.

"Vis? Mr. Banner? Vis?" She called out. No response. She tried to get herself off of the tree, but, feeling weak, instantly collapsed into the ground.

_Where am I? _She wondered. _Novi Grad got destroyed a while ago._ She then saw a face in the otherwise empty streets. It almost materialized there, but at the same time, it seemed the figure had to of come from somewhere. All of a sudden, it began to confidently stroll toward her. Almost too confidently. Almost creepily. She tried to back up, but something inside her kept her paralyzed, despite wanting to run. The figure (muscular, obviously wearing a jumpsuit of some sort) seemed to realize this, and almost ran towards her. But it was a very interesting run, almost too fast, too unnatural. Wanda could've sworn she saw the air blur around him, but wasn't able to truly think about it. Almost helpless, she closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. Anything to end the distorting nightmare. But instead, she felt a soft, unexpected hand on her cheek.

She then heard a voice speak in her native tongue. It said, "You know, for someone who can read minds and has been around me almost her entire life, you really should be able to tell who I am, Wanda."

That voice, she knows who it belongs to. "Pietro?" She half gasped, half whispered in utter disbelief. Then she opened her eyes.

"You know it," he replied, an almost forced smile on his face. He looked just like he did the day they fought together, the day he died. Wanda then heard Pietro cry as his face looked down.

"But… aren't we both dead?" Wanda asked.

"Yes I presume," Pietro responded through some tears. "We are both dead, and this is sort of Heaven, I suppose. The nature of this place is very strange."

All of that took Wanda a few seconds to comprehend. _Heaven, death, _was all she could hear through her mind while Pietro helped her up. She was about to stammer something else, but her brother stopped her. "Our entire family is together once again," Pietro commented, putting his face close to Wanda's. "But… in the wrong place. You shouldn't of had to die. Our parents shouldn't of had to die. The Sokovia incident never should have happened, so I suppose I shouldn't be here either. As much as… as much as I missed you, our family shouldn't be reunited like this this early." Seeing the saddened look on Wanda's face, he added, "Plus, now that you're here, mom and dad will want you to do the cooking. My favorite job in the house is gone thanks to that purple ogre people have been mentioning!"

Wanda wasted no time in responding bluntly and jokingly. "You sly, selfish dog!" She exclaimed, pushing Pietro away and lightly slapping his shoulder. Pietro led his younger sister into the city, talking to her about their parents and what he knows about the place.

"The soul stone," Wanda breathed. "Mr. Banner - The Hulk - told us about it a little before I… died. There's an orange glow around us, it makes sense. Pietro, I think we're in the soul stone. This is Heaven, I suppose." She then proceeded to explain what Bruce Banner had told her about Thanos' genocidal mission.

"The whole universe?!" Pietro exclaimed. "That's millions, billions, trillions of times worse than Ultron!"

"It's terrible… entire families have been split apart. Thanos killed so many to achieve his goal. It sickens me. Vision…" She stopped there, for she had really just remembered about her love. Her eyes were wide with a selfish and guilty realization that she neglected his circumstances when she had worry for herself and Pietro.

"He sacrificed himself… the gem in his forehead was the mind stone. My powers, they, they were the only thing capable of destroying it. He died to save us. I killed him."

Before Pietro could make a remark, she continued, beginning to cry as it was recounted. She said, "Then Thanos used his powers and pieced him back together. That ogre ripped the stone out of Vision's forehead and killed him!"

For a few minutes there was only the sound of Wanda crying. Pietro was seen pondering on what to say in regards to his sisters emotional wreck. Finally, he just shrugged his shoulders, grabbed Wanda's hand, and dragged her to their apartment.

It was just like she remembered. Almost. Heaven seemed to have granted her and Pietro's childhood wish about getting a separate room, just for the two of them. Separate beds, too. It would have been a true marvel if her face wasn't still blotchy. Her tear ducts had begun to cease their emotional work, so she let her few remaining tears cling to her face. She sat on her bed for who knows how long, until she heard a knock on the door and saw her brother walk in. In his hands were two steaming plates of something, with utensils and a napkin as well.

"One plate of paprikash, extra paprika," Pietro said as he handed over the bowl with the slightly darker contents.

"Pietro! You really didn't have to," Wanda said as she brought the bowl up to her nose to smell it. "And you did it right this time!"

"I've had a lot of practice," he replied. "No almost burning half of our apartment now, no getting salmonella poisoning." Wanda couldn't help but laugh at the memory. They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating the paprikash, before Wanda gave a sad smile and a noticeable sigh for seemingly no reason.

When she saw Pietro's face look up at her, she said, "It's Vision. I remember he was trying to make paprikash, and he messed up the recipe quite badly. Whatever he put in, it was definitely not paprika. He messed up some of the ratios, too, so the sauce wasn't the right consistency. It was the funniest thing." She then tried to laugh again, which resulted in a laugh that was half truthful and half painful and fake.

"I know that laugh," Pietro said. "Did Vision mean that much to you?" Wanda nodded. "Were you guys in love?" Another nod. "Would you have died in his place?" A final nod, with almost no hesitation.

Wanda then confessed, "I… I wish I could… apologize. For killing him in vain, for not preventing Thanos from destroying him. Even if he didn't want it, I would have still liked to say it."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because, despite everything I thought about Vision, about being capable of emotions and of being human, he was still a robot at heart. Not even living. If he had a soul, then he would've been the first thing I saw when I woke up! I doubt he would want to see any people for a while either."

There was a good amount of drawn-out silence aside from chewing noises and Wanda's heaving breathing while trying not to produce more tears. Then Pietro stood up and said, "There is no way a man you love would not have a soul. Finish your paprikash, rest for a few minutes, then we'll go search for him."

Wanda had a look of shock and confusion on her face. She said, "I hope he has a soul. I really do, even though I doubt it now. But even if he does, how can we find him?"

Pietro wholeheartedly replied, "I know he does, Wanda. You have great judgement about people, except for maybe Tony Stark and Ultron. Anyone you even like has to be an amazing person with a vibrant soul. Plus," he smirked a little as he slowly made his way out of the room into the kitchen, "He can't be **that** hard to find. He's a red android with a British-English accent that looks like a superhero. You don't see many of those every day, do you?"

* * *

Also, in case you're wondering what paprikash is (cause I was,) it's a chicken dish originally from Hungary. More about it here if you're interested: wiki/Chicken_paprikash


End file.
